This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of this project is continued development of arterial spin labeled (ASL) perfusion MRI for use in clinical applications including adult and pediatric stroke, peripheral vascular disease, and functional brain mapping.